The New Girl
by Stace Loves Daniel
Summary: An Animorphs FIC. Disclaimer: This story is for fun and not for profit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of spring when a new girl had transferred to the school from another country. Otherwise the day started like any other day.

In English Class – Mr Jones Class

"Students' we have a new student joining our class she just moved here." Said Mr Jones.

"Hi everyone I'm Melissa." Melissa said.

The class said. "Hi Melissa."

"Take a seat Melissa and we'll being today's lesson." Said Mr Jones.

Melissa took a seat at the back of the room.

"Now class time for you all to get your next English Assignment." The teacher continued. "For this assignment you'll need to write a script on one of your favourite TV shows."

"Do you mean we'll be writing our own Fan Fiction story sir?" Asked Melissa.

"Yes exactly like Fan Faction Melissa." Replied Mr Jones.

"What's Fan Fiction?" Asked Marco.

"Hows about you answer that one Melissa." Said Mr Jones.

"Well Fan Fiction is a story that a fan writes about their favourite TV show, Movie or even a computer game. There are heaps of Fan websites on the internet if you take the time to look." Replied Melissa.

"Would you write some Fan Fiction websites on the board please Melissa?" Asked Mr Jones.

"Of course I would sir." Said Melissa.

Melissa got up from her chair and walked up to the board and wrote about five Fan Fiction websites on the board.

"Thank you Melissa you may return to your seat." Said Mr Jones.

Melissa headed back to her seat when the bell rang for the lunch break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone packed up their books as they left Mr Jones reminded them about their assignment.

Melissa put her books away in her new locker, and then headed towards the cafeteria. She joined the cafeteria line, picked up a tray as she waited for the line to move, once the line started to move Melissa started to select what wanted to eat for lunch.

When Melissa went to pick up the last cup of hot chips she noticed that she wasn't the only about to take it, he was one of the guys from her English class.

"You can have it." He said.

"Thank you." Melissa replied as she picked up the cup of chips.

"Your welcome, I'm Jake." Said Jake.

"Nice to meet you Jake, I'm Melissa." Replied Melissa.

"Likewise Melissa." Said Jake.

Once Melissa had paid for her lunch she left to find a table and sat down by herself. Jake joined his group of friends.

"What's she like Jake?" Asked Rachel.

"She's really friendly." Replied Jake.

"Why didn't you ask her to join us she looks lonely Jake?" Asked Cassie.

"She'd walked away before I got a chance." He replied.

Rachel and Cassie walked over to Melissa to ask her to join them at their table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hi I'm Rachel and this is my friend Cassie. You must be Melissa would you like to join us?" Asked Rachel.

"No thank you, I'm fine. I'm just thinking what I'm going to do my English assignment." Replied Melissa.

"Well if you change your mind we're sitting right over there." Said Cassie.

"Ok I'll remember that." Replied Melissa.

Then the bell rang for the end of lunch. Everyone headed towards the cafeteria doors. Melissa headed to her locker and took out her Maths Text Book.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by the next thing Melissa knew the school day had ended.

Melissa started to head home carrying her school books that she had any homework to do when she noticed a hawk over head.

When she got home she noticed that the retail estates sign was now gone when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Melissa." Called Jake.

"Oh hey Jake." Replied Melissa.

"So you what show do you think you'll do your fan fiction story on?" Asked Jake.

"Hmmm I'm still not sure yet but everyone will find out soon enough." Melissa continued. "Anyway I've got to go now Jake lots of things to do because I'm still unpacking."

"Oh ok well I'll see you at school tomorrow then Melissa." Said Jake.

"Ok see you at school tomorrow, by the way Jake please just call me Mel." Replied Melissa.

"Ok Mel it is later." Said Jake.

Melissa went inside and Jake walked away and headed to Cassie's farm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Note:**

This symbol # means thought speck.

This symbols ( ) mean thinking.

**Chapter 4**

Jake arrived at Cassie's farm, the others were already there.

#Where were you Jake?# Asked Tobias.

"He was probably talking to the new girl again." Replied Marco.

#Get over it Marco.# Said Tobias.

"Tell us about her Jake." Said Ax.

"Well I don't know much but her name is Melissa but she likes being called Mel, she's really friendly, and she likes fan fiction." Replied Jake

(Hmmm she sounds familiar.) Thought Tobias.

"Are you ok Tobias?" Asked Rachel.

#Yes I'm fine Rachel I just thinking.# Replied Tobias.

"Anyway dad wants me home at 5 pm for something." Marco continued while grabbing his books. "Later."

"Later Marco." Said Rachel, Cassie Jake and Ax.

#Later Marco.# Said Tobias.

Marco left Cassie's farm and headed home.

"Well I better be going too otherwise this English Assignment is never going to get done." Said Rachel.

"Later Rachel." Said Cassie, Jake and Ax.

#I'll see you home Rachel.# Said Tobias.

"Thank you Tobias." Replied Rachel.

Rachel and Tobias left. Tobias saw Rachel home.

#Bye Rachel.# Said Tobias.

"Later Tobias." Replied Rachel.

Meanwhile back at Cassie's farm.

"Well I better go check on the rest of the animals." Said Cassie.

Cassie walked out of the barn to go and feed the animals on the farm. Leaving Jake and Ax alone to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Note:**

This symbol # means thought speck.

This symbols ( ) mean thinking.

**Chapter 5**

"Jake remember anyone could be a controller, we have to be careful. You give me the impression that you don't think she is one of them." Said Ax.

"I know Ax, I know it's just she isn't acting like a controller, because she hasn't joined up with the known controller group at school. Also the fact I walked her home before I came here and not go directly to the Sharing kind of makes me want to believe that she isn't, but I'm still not sure that is why I was trying to get to know her." Replied Jake.

"I tend to agree on keeping an eye on her Jake, but I stress this to you that you must be careful, as your still sure if she is or isn't one of them. Also this might be the latest trap from the yerks to see if we'll take the bate." Said Ax.

Jake nodded his head and replied. "Your right Ax, I'll keep an eye on her when she is at school and I'll ask Tobias to when she isn't."

(Hmm where is Tobias his usually back by now from seeing Rachel home.) Thought Ax.

Just then Cassie came walking into the barn and said "Jake you mum just called and told me to tell you that she wants you home."

"Oh ok thanks Cassie." Jake continued. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye, Jake." Replied Cassie and Ax.

Jake quickly picked up his books and headed off home.

Meanwhile…

Tobias had just seen Rachel home; he began to fly around thinking about the new girl at school that Jake had been describing. As he began to think. (The new girl Melissa that Jake was describing sounded so much like my cousin Melissa.)


End file.
